gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Beneaglesfield
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wights page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Lorisa214 (talk) 14:40, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Temp Block You have blocked for 1 month for posting the spoiler. Come back after the season when you don't have any more spoilers to add. Please note that if you add a spoiler again, you will be blocked permanently. Regards, Admin Ser Shield McShield (talk) 19:15, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Don't revert messages. Just add your comments below the message you are responding to. Regards, Admin Ser Shield McShield (talk) 21:07, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Beneaglesfield - You are overthinking this. All you need to do is reply BELOW the comment you are replying to. That's it. Yet, somehow you replied under Lorisa214's welcome message. So I moved your message to where it should have gone so you can see how this works. Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 22:26, August 18, 2017 (UTC) I appreciate it, on the off chance this posts I'll explain. The previous attempts to reply have been met with an auto-response message telling me my reply is potentially harmful and disallowed. The only time it didn't was in replying to Lorisa214's post. Beneaglesfield (talk) 22:30, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Hmmm, good to know. I don't know why that message is being displayed. You're supposed to be allowed to post on this page without any problems. Plus, even with the warning message, your message still posted. I don't know what is causing these problems. Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 22:37, August 18, 2017 (UTC) I was quite unsure as to why but hey, i figured maybe cos I'd blundered into all of this it was part and parcel of the temp block. Anyhow no harm done, i apologise for the minor spoiler tease and indeed the major headache I've caused coming to grips with all this; I'll take the block on the chin and learn my lesson for next time! I look forward to contributing more positively down the line, sorry if we got off on the wrong foot, mate! Beneaglesfield (talk) 22:43, August 18, 2017 (UTC) block reasoning Because no one knows exactly what the Night King can "bring back to life" yet. That episode hasn't aired. 20:59, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Okay, i see where you're coming from on that QueenBuffy, i apologise for jumping the gun a few days, i clearly wasn't thinking. I look forward to contributing in a more constructive way in the near future! I apologise for replying here but im being told replying to your post is classed as harmful or something along those lines, again i apologise but I'm struggling to find where and how I'm supposed to have this conversation. Beneaglesfield (talk) 22:18, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Blocked Removed The block has been removed. It was a minor spoiler to begin with and you seem to be sincerely sorry to have made it so your block has been removed. Happy contributing. Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 02:05, August 22, 2017 (UTC)